


Perfect Balance

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [33]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary is really bad at walking with full mugs - good thing Maia has a steady hand and a high pain tolerance for holding hot things.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Kudos: 3





	Perfect Balance

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: pain

“Ow!” Clary says, then swears from the kitchen loud enough for Maia to hear halfway down the hall. Clary, who’s meant to be locked in their room until she finishes her assignment.

“What are you doing in there?” Maia calls, quick to follow the sound of her girlfriend’s now muttered curses. She spots Clary lingering in the middle of the kitchen holding a mug of coffee that’s filled to the top, glaring at her hand where some spilled onto her skin.

“Trying to make it back to my desk with this,” Clary says, her entire focus on the cup in her hand as she takes a painfully slow step forward. Maia watches with barely concealed amusement as Clary, brows furrowed adorably in concentration, still manages to spill some more over the edge. It’s endearing enough that Maia almost wants to watch her try and make it the rest of the way to her desk like that, but decides to take pity on her instead.

“How are you so bad at that?” Maia asks, already moving to cross over to Clary, holding her hand out expectantly. When Clary doesn’t immediately hand the mug over Maia makes the motion again. “Give it here,” Maia offers and waits.

Clary looks from the mug to Maia’s hand, obviously trying to find a way to let Maia take the mug while Clary’s still holding the handle. Clary’s hands shake slightly even as she stands entirely still, and Maia wonders what number this cup of coffee is for her tonight - but that’s a battle for another day.

“Just… here,” Maia repeats, reaching out and grabbing the mug by the bottom. It burns, but the sort of burn that’s more temperature discomfort than an actual _burn-_ burn, and definitely not anything she can’t handle for the few seconds it’ll take to get to the other room.

“Maia, don’t! You’ll burn yourself-” Clary begins to protest, but Maia already has a solid hold of the mug and barely flinches against the heat from it in her hands as she pulls it out of Clary’s grip.

“I can tell you with 100% certainty I’ve held plates three times that hot to carry a lot farther than your desk from the kitchen counter,” Maia points out. “This cup is nothing.”

Then, with the finely honed skills of the bartender-slash-waitress that she is, walks with steady, even steps the rest of the way into Clary’s room without spilling a drop, setting the mug down on the coaster next to her computer.

Turning around, Maia’s met with wide eyes and an appreciative smile. “My hero!” Clary announces dramatically, crossing over to give Maia a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek in thanks.

“One of the - admittedly very few - perks of dating a waitress,” Maia says, accepting the kiss with a fond smile before turning to leave the room. “Now hurry up and finish your project so we can cuddle. Your hero doesn’t have coffee to keep her warm and she misses you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
